Enfance volée
by Sirpics
Summary: Et si Minato n'était pas mort en enfermant Kyubi? Et si Kushina était toujours en vie? Et si Naruto avait eu une petite soeur? Et si sous l'influence de ses parents il était devenu un prodige? Qu'est ce que ça donnerait? Yaoi


**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon il y aurait des tonnes de yaoi !!!

**Résumé **: Et si Minato n'était pas mort en enfermant Kyubi? Et si Kushina était toujours en vie? Et si Naruto avait eu une petite soeur? Et si sous l'influence de ses parents il était devenu un prodige? Qu'est ce que ça donnerait?

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Drama/Romance

**Auteur** : Naruto Uchiwa

**Couple :** ItaNaru...oui, c'est donc Yaoi ù_ù

**Note** : Non, ce n'est pas le deuxième chapitre, c'est juste une petite correction...j'ai enfin repéré avec mon oeil de verre...eurk...les fautes d'orthographes! Non, la fic n 'est pas abandonnée, juste mise en hiatus temporairement, et sera sans doute reprise durant les vacances d'été. Et dernière note...vous aurez bien évidemment un Naruto OOC. (mais bon, ce n'est qu'un caractère probable après tous les évènements qui lui sont arrivés...hihihi)

**Titre : Enfance volée**

**Chapitre 1**

Mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation du ciel, alors que je pense à ce triste jour, celui qui annonça la fin du bonheur de ma famille. Le ciel me rappelle tant la couleur de tes yeux Aniki, mais les tiens sont bien plus beaux, le soleil ressemble à tes doux cheveux dorés, j'adorais passer ma main entre pour les caresser. Oui, le ciel me rappelle mon frère, Namikaze Naruto, voilà 5 ans qu'il est parti. Vous vous demandez sans doute qui je suis et bien mon nom et Kyoko Uzumaki, et je suis la petite sœur de Naruto, âgée de 12 ans. Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire…

**18 ans plus tôt, 10 octobre**

Un gigantesque démon attaqua le village de Konoha, le plus puissant de tous Kyubi no Yohko, ce jour ne marqua pas seulement l'attaque de ce monstre, mais aussi la naissance de Namikaze Naruto, fils du Yondaïme Hokage et héritier de la famille Namikaze. Dès ses premières heures, alors que ses paupières s'ouvraient à peine sur le monde, il fut condamné à la vie de Jinchuuriki, sacrifice humain, réceptacle du neuvième bijuu. Et tout cela par son propre père qui fit passer la vie du village avant celle de son fils, même s'il risquait sa vie en scellant le démon. Cependant, la légendaire sanin Tsunade ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qui sacrifiait sa famille pour le village mourir comme ça, elle avait déjà fait son temps, plus rien n'était là pour elle, alors au dernier moment, la sanin fit un jutsu rarissime, en offrant sa vie pour celle de Minato, la légendaire pourrait enfin rejoindre son frère et son fiancé, morte en héros, voilà comment elle fut représentée. Cette nuit-là, le Yondaïme revint à la vie, et le plus puissant bijuu, fut scellé dans son fils…

**12 ans plus tôt, 28 juillet **

Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze portaient de grand sourire sur leur visage. Après Naruto, leur petite fille était née, Kyoko Namikaze. Si Naruto était le portrait de son père, Kyoko était vraisemblablement celui de sa mère, une petite tignasse rousse flamboyante, des yeux verts en amande et une peau pâle. Un petit garçon de 6 ans s'approcha du lit dans lequel sa mère tenait le bébé, il regardait l'être dans sa mère avec de grands yeux curieux

« - On dirait un alien ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Naruto !!! Grondèrent ses deux parents, Tu as aussi été comme ça quand tu es né, et comme toi elle deviendra magnifique plus tard » Expliqua sa mère.

L'enfant se pencha sur le lit et la contempla fixement

« - Waouu ! Elle a de beaux yeux, aussi verts que les tiens Okaasan !

- C'est vrai, mon chéri, Sourit la femme.

- Je peux la tenir ?

- Oui, mais fait attention à sa tête. »

Elle lui donna doucement le bébé, le petit blond la serra fortement contre lui, de peur de la laisser tomber.

« - Protecteur, filston ? Sourit l'Hokage

- Elle est si fragile, on dirait quand la touchant, on peut lui faire mal!

- Et bien, ce sera alors à toi de veiller sur elle, tu es son grand frère après tout ! Dit gentiment Kushina.

- Ouais, je la protégerais toujours, et on sera les meilleurs amis, puis toi au moins tu resteras avec moi, hein Kyoko ? »

Ses parents le regardèrent tristement, malgré tous ce que leur avait certifié Minato à propos du sceau et de Kyubi, tous les villageois le prenait comme un démon et non le réceptacle. Il voyait en lui la cause de toutes leurs souffrances, et même les enfants de son âge imitaient le comportement de leurs parents. Naruto devenait de plus en plus solitaire chaque jour, il n'avait que 6 ans et commençait déjà l'entraînement ninja, il y avait eu trop d'attentat sur sa vie, que ce soit des villageois eux-mêmes où des ennemis de l'Hokage. Apparemment, Naruto n'avait pas hérité que du physique de son père, mais aussi de son génie, il avait un don pour le ninjutsu et possédait une quantité exceptionnelle de chakra, Minato n'avait aucun doute qu'il deviendrait un grand Ninja…

« - T'as vu maman ! » S'exclama l'enfant. « Je crois qu'elle m'a sourit ! Je crois que tu as raison, elle deviendra magnifique ! Comme toi !

- Oh, mon chérie !!! Viens ici que je te donne un câlin !!! »

L'horreur apparut sur le visage de Naruto qui en vitesse posa sa sœur dans les bras de son père et quitta rapidement l'hôpital, sous les yeux amusés de Minato et sidérés de Kushina.

« - J'ai fais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle à son mari

- Je crois que tu as porté atteinte à sa virilité, rit son époux.

« - Mais il n'a que 6 ans et me donne déjà plus de bisous !!! Je reveux mon bébé !!! Et puis zut, alors ce sera toi Kyoko que je câlinerais »

Minato éclata de rire devant l'air boudeur de sa femme.

**8 ans plus tôt**

Naruto rentra épuisé chez lui, il venait juste de passer chunin avec son meilleur ami. Il s'était finalement retrouvés en final contre lui, et ils avaient fait un magnifique match nul, mais le public avait été ébahi et ils ont été immédiatement promu. Bizarrement ce fut Danzo qui appuya fortement son nom dans la liste, malgré ses prouesses la haine des villageois à son encontre était toujours présente. L'homme à la momie, comme il aimait si bien appelé le conseiller ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il le regardait sans arrêt avec une lueur calculatrice. Naruto se fit une note pour lui-même de se méfiait de se type. Tout à coup, une immense charge le plaqua à terre. Un gémissement de douleur, franchit ses lèvres, sa petite sœur était à califourchon sur lui, et ses jambes appuyaient fortement sur ses plaies.

« - Bravo Aniki !!! Tu es le meilleur, papa nous a dis que tu as été accepté pour le grade de euh…tunin…non, c'est pas ça…cukin ?

- Chunin » Répondit sa mère dans son dos « Kyoko lève-toi maintenant! Tu ne vois pas que tu fais mal à ton frère, il a besoin de repos ! » Gronda sévèrement sa mère.

La fille sauta immédiatement du corps de son frère, lui assénant au passage un nouveau coup de pied.

« -Kyoko !!! Hurla Kushina

- Ca va…Okaasan, laisse tomber, elle ne m'a pas fait mal.

- Menteur…soupira sa mère, en s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur. Elle souleva sa veste de chunin et son t-shirt pour voir les blessures, « Eh ben, Itachi n'a pas été tendre avec toi !

- Tu devrais voir ses blessures! Cria Naruto en brandissant du poing « …aïe ! » Il avait oublié son épaule déboîtée

Kushina grimaça à la vue des ecchymoses sur son fils, elle l'aida à se relever avant de le transporter sur sa chambre pour le coucher sur le lit, sa fille sur les talons. Naruto geignit de douleur, lorsque son dos prit contact avec le lit

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ?! Demanda-t-elle en colère

- Tu sais pourquoi…répondit Naruto en haussant des épaules « Je tiens quand même à la vie »

Kushina empêcha ses larmes de tombaient devant la résignation de Naruto, alors qu'elle se souvenait une énième fois du jour où son fils avait été dangereusement blessé par des villageois. Elle l'avait emmené directement à l'hôpital, mais d'abord ils avaient refusé de le soigner, ce n'est qu'après plusieurs menaces de sa part qu'ils prirent soin de son bébé. Mais ces êtres fourbes, ne l'avaient aidé que pour mieux le blesser par la suite. Elle se souviendrait toujours de son fils suffoquant, des larmes de douleur au coin de ses yeux quand l'infirmière lui injecta le poison. Ce ne fut que grâce à cette saleté de renard que son fils était en vie et pour ça elle était même prête à le remercier. Folle de colère, Kushina avait pratiquement tué cette femme, et d'ailleurs la célèbre Kunoichi du village des tourbillons s'apprêtait à le faire, quand la petite main de Naruto l'arrêta. Malgré sa douleur, il fit tous les efforts du monde pour donner un sourire à sa mère dans le but de la rassurer…Un sentiment de fierté mêlé à une grande tristesse envahissait son être, après tout ce que Naruto avait vécu il était toujours incapable de haïr, et il ne le serait peut-être jamais, son bébé était trop gentil pour son propre bien. Cependant, cet évènement avait laissé un traumatisme au petit blond, il était incapable d'entrer dans les hôpitaux et elle ne le comprenait que trop bien, alors que Minato se moquait de lui, disant que ce n'est pas digne d'un futur Hokage d'avoir peur des piqûres, et oui, Kushina et son fils jugèrent préférable de garder cet incident pour eux, sans nulle doute que l'Hokage serait fou de rage et il n'était pas nécessaire pour le chef de Konoha de se faire un ennemi de son propre village…Oui, la mère et le fils avaient beaucoup de secret…

« - Tu ne me dis pas que tu es fier de moi ? Demanda Naruto, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Fier de quoi ?! Que tu sois obligé d'être ninja, en plus chunin alors que tu n'as que 9 ans ! Que bientôt tu te retrouveras face à la mort et je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider !!! La prochaine fois ce sera quoi anbu ?!!! » Hurla Kushina, cette fois si, ses larmes coulèrent belle et bien. La fillette à ses côté sursauta, c'était si rare quand sa mère pleurait, mais pourtant son frère avait gagné, il était fort c'était bien, non ?

Naruto prit une position assise en ignorant la douleur et passa ses mains sur les joues de sa mère pour faire sécher ses larmes.

« - Okaasan, tu es là pour moi, cela me suffit amplement…et puis ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu pourras bientôt te vanter dans tous le village que ton fils est un prodige ! Tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Baka, Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

- Aïe !

- Oups, désolée mon chérie, reste là je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie, indiqua-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille dans cet état ? Railla Naruto.

- Aniki, ça va ? Demanda lKyoko en montant sur le lit.

- Mais oui, tu verras ton grand frère sera opérationnel en un rien de temps ! » Il fit un énorme sourire à l'enfant qui le lui rendit.

« - Tu crois que tu pourrais commencer mon entraînement demain ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

- Tu veux devenir ninja ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà demandé à maman, mais elle ne veut pas, pourquoi toi t'as le droit et pas moi ? Bouda l'enfant

-1: Parce que je suis plus âgé, 2 : C'est mon rôle de te protéger alors comment veux-tu que je le fasse si tu deviens plus forte que moi, si tu deviens ninja je pourrais plus te protéger, je deviendrais inutile, qu'est-ce que je ferais moi, sans ma petite sœur ? » Dit-il faussement triste, faisant semblant de pleurer, la fillette fut prise au jeu puisqu'elle se jeta au cou de son frère pour le serrer, le ninja grimaça de douleur.

« - Non !!! Ne sois pas triste, aniki !!! Je ne deviendrais pas ninja, comme ça tu me protégeras toujours, hein ? Dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Bien sûr ! Il ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux.

- Hey, laisse mes cheveux ! Je ne veux pas être décoiffée !

- Pour cela il faudrait que tu te sois coiffé,railla-t-il.

- Je vais le dire à maman !!! Maman !!! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant de la chambre de son frère derrière le rire amusé de celui-ci.

**7 ans plus tôt**

Il était plus de minuit quand Naruto entra dans sa chambre, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et ne semblèrent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Voilà quelques jours qu'il avait été promu jounin. Danzo l'avait convoqué soi-disant pour le félicité. Menteur, durant cet entretien, le vieillard lui avait tout révélé, la raison de la haine des villageois, ce qu'il était, tout le sang qu'il portait sur ses mains et enfin le responsable de toutes ses souffrances, son père. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, comment avait-il pu enfermer un démon dans son propre fils ?! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait laissé dans l'ignorance, parfois la connaissance est bien pire, cela il le savait bien, cependant ne pas connaître la raison pour laquelle il se faisait battre, insulter était de loin plus douloureux. Quand comptait donc son cher père lui dire ?! Quand il aurait 30 ans peut-être ?! Naruto tenta de calmer ses pleurs, c'était ce que voulait Danzo, qu'il haïsse son père et l'homme à la momie avait réussit, mais contrairement à ce que croit cette vieille croûte desséchée, Naruto ne le rejoindrait pas comme un brave toutou ! Bien sûr au début, il lui ferait croire, après tout Danzo lui avait dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à maîtriser la puissance de Kyubi, à présent son but est de devenir plus fort, pas par obligation cette fois, non, pour que plus personne ne lève jamais la main sur lui, pour ne plus se sentir aussi faible qu'en ce moment, et pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait alors qu'ils n'avaient que 6 ans, alors dans un premier temps il obéirait, mais par la suite, ce manipulateur aura une bien mauvaise surprise.

« -Aniki ? Demanda une petite voix derrière la porte.

- Kyo ? » Il s'avança et entrouvrit la porte. « Il est tard, tu devrais être couchée...dit-il en la laissant entrer dans sa chambre.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oh, bien sûr.

- Oui !!! » Elle sauta dans le lit de son frère et se plaça sous les couvertures, Naruto se coucha à ses côté et prit la fillette dans ses bras, dans la lumière de la lune Kyoko vit des traces mouillées sur les joues du blond.

« 'Tu as pleuré ? Interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

- Non, maintenant dors, répondit Naruto abruptement.

- Mais…

- Kyo, s'il te plaît… »

La gamine ressentit la voix las de son frère, elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre son torse, cette nuit, elle fit de beaux rêves…

**5 ans plus tôt**

Assise sur une chaise devant la porte du manoir Namikaze, Kushina se triturait les doigts nerveusement. L'horloge avait déjà sonnait 3 heures du matin et toujours aucun signe de son fils. Depuis que Naruto avait été promu anbu il y a quelques mois, le blond était devenu de plus en plus froid et solitaire que jamais. Il ne rentrait pratiquement plus à la maison, la preuve cette semaine son fils a été en tout et pour tout peut-être 3 heures ici, et c'était juste pour dormir avant de repartir. Elle en avait bien parlait à Minato, mais lui ne partageait pas les mêmes inquiétudes, selon son mari c'était tout à fait normal, tout ce qu'elle avait écouté de ces arguments c'est…mon fils est un grand ninja….anbu second du capitaine à 13 ans…de haute responsabilité, oui, l'Hokage était incontestablement extrêmement fier de son fils au point de ne rien voir d'autre. Kushina était loin d'être heureuse, un enfant de 13 ans ne devrait pas être autorisé à entrer dans les forces spéciales de la torture et l'assassinat ! Merde, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille Uchiwa où on se servait de son fils comme de la chair à canon ! Néanmoins, elle comprenait son mari, Minato n'était plus aussi proche qu'avant de Naruto. Et le père était en partie responsable, après tout il partageait son temps qu'entre son travail d'Hokage et sa fille et en oubliait complètement son fils ! Ce n'est pas parce que Naruto est anbu qu'il n'a plus besoin de ses parents, au contraire il en a encore plus besoin maintenant ! Ah, s'il n'était pas le père de ses enfants, elle l'étranglerait bien ! Cependant la faute ne revenait pas entièrement à Minato, Naruto s'éloignait de plus en plus de son père, il restait rarement dans la même pièce que lui, et les rares fois où ils se trouvaient tous ensemble, les yeux de son bébé semblaient animés d'une lueur de colère, voir de haine à l'encontre de son mari. Kushina devait se faire des illusions, jamais Naruto n'en voudrait autant à son père, c'est vrai qu'il oubliait souvent son fils, mais il aimait quand même de tout son cœur et elle le savait bien, il n'y avait qu'à l'entendre parler de son fils pour s'en rendre compte !

Un grincement l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit et une sombre silhouette entra dans la propriété. Kushina bondit de sa chaise pour allait gronder son fils. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, la posture de Naruto était tendue, sa tenue d'anbu suintait…le sang, en tant que ninja elle ne connaissait que trop bien son odeur, et son bébé en était imprégné.

« - Naruto…souffla-t-elle

- Okaasan. »

Kushina tressaillit, cette voix n'était pas celle de son fils, rien n'y reflétait, ni peine, ni joie, ni douleur, ni anxiété, rien, seulement le vide d'émotions.

« - Où étais-tu ?! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Combien as-tu de mission par semaine ?! Même pour un anbu ce n'est pas normal ! Cria-t-elle en colère que la peur pour son fils avait fait naître en elle.

- J'étais en mission, ce que je fais du reste de mon temps ne te regarde pas… » dit-il froidement.

Kushina sortit des dernières limites qu'elle avait et gifla Naruto, jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi effrontément auparavant à son père oui, mais jamais à elle.

« - Je suis ta mère, cela me regarde !!!

- Pas quand c'est top secret… »

La rousse inspira pour reprendre son calme, Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. En plus aveuglait par la colère, elle ne s'était même pas préoccupée de tous le sang qu'il portait sur lui. Le blond regarda sa mère, bon, si elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Il passa à côté d'elle pour allait dans la salle de bain, quand sa voix l'arrêta :

« -Tu es blessé ? Tous le sang, c…

- Ce n'est pas le mien » Fut sa seule réponse avant de monter à l'étage.

Dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas vu deux yeux verts observaient la scène avec inquiétude.

Kushina soupira et rejoignit sa chambre, la femme se coucha sans douceur sur son lit, causant le réveille de son mari.

« - Ma chérie, il y a un problème ? Demanda d'une voix ensommeillée l'Hokage, il pouvait sentir la tension qui sortait de son épouse.

- Naruto vient juste de rentrer.

- Eh bien, te voilà rassuré, sourit Minato.

- Il était couvert de sang.

- Blessé ? Demanda immédiatement l'Hokage.

- Non, ce n'était pas le sien.

- Oh…

- Minato, il n'a que 13 ans, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse déjà face à la mort !!!" Hurla la rousse.

- C'est le lot de tous shinobi et…" il se tût alors que Kushina venait de lui lancer un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber du lit.

- Fini cette phrase Namikaze Minato et je te tue » Déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde « Tu es mon mari et je t'aime de tous mon cœur, mais souvient toi que l'amour que porte une mère à son fils, celui qu'elle a porté 9 mois, celui qui faisait partie intégrante de son corps est des centaines de fois plus puissant!

- Kushina bien sûr que je le sais et moi aussi j'adore notre fils, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, rappelle moi quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlé ? Interrogea Kushina sarcastiquement .

- Facile…c'est…merde!

- Oui, notre fils change complètement, il ne sourit même plus Minato !!! Il ne passe plus de temps avec sa famille et toi tu ne lui accordes même pas une seconde !!! » Pleura-t-elle presque.

A la vue du désespoir de sa femme, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« - Désolé, tu sais que moi et les sentiments…Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je te promets que je vais aller lui parler

- C'est tout ce que je demande » Sourit la rousse.

Le lendemain avec toutes les turbulences de cette nuit, Minato n'avait pas eu assez de sommeil et résultat il était à présent en retard, cependant avant de partir le blond devait voir son fils, sinon Kushina risquerait bien de demander le divorce avant de le tuer, ce que les femmes pouvaient êtres mères poules, son fils allait très bien, c'est normal qu'il changeait un peu, l'adolescence c'était vraiment galère. Il frappa à la porte de son fils et un faible entrez se fit entendre. Naruto était couché sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête et miré le plafond d'un air absent.

« -Hey, filston, alors comment c'est passé ta mission ?

- Un succès, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Très bien, je suis fier de toi, et toi, tu vas bien ? On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler, tu sais comment c'est le boulot, un jour tu me comprendras mieux que personne…rit l'Hokage.

- Oui, je vais bien et je comprends.

- Parfait ! Bon je te laisse, je suis déjà en retard, à plus filston ! » Dit-il en s'éclipsant

Si Minato n'avait pas été aussi pressé il aurait peut-être remarqué que pas une seule fois les yeux de son fils n'avaient croisé son regard…

Quelques mois plus tard, Kushina avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'avait pas vu Naruto de la semaine, au fond de ses entrailles régnait un persistant sentiment de malaise, appelez ça l'instinct maternel, mais elle savait que ce soir rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. On frappa à l'entrée du domaine, qui cela pouvait bien être à 3 heures du matin? Naruto possédait les clés. D'un pas hésitant, la rousse alla ouvrir la porte, les anbu qui se trouvaient à présent en face d'elle lui confirma que rien de bien n'allait se passer cette nuit.

« - Excusez-nous de vous dérangez Namikaze-sama, nous voudrions parler à Hokage-sama, dit l'homme d'une voix légèrement angoissante.

- Pourquoi ?! Il y a un problème avec Naruto ?! S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

- Madame, appelez Hokage-sama s'il vous plaît et nous vous expliquerons tout, soupira l'anbu.

- Bien, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée « MINATO !!! »

L'Hokage déboula de l'escalier, affolé, un kunai en main.

« - Oui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Les anbu auraient trouvé la scène comique si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. L'Hokage fronça les sourcils alors qu'il aperçut les anbus en face de sa femme, ces derniers s'inclinèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne prennent la parole.

Cette nuit là, trois évènement majeurs eurent lieu à Konoha, le massacre de la totalité du clan Uchiwa sauf le plus jeune, Sasuke Uchiwa, par nul autre que le capitaine anbu Itachi Uchiwa, l'assassinat de tous les membres du conseils par Namikaze Naruto, le second du capitaine et la destruction de la famille Namikaze.

Sous le choc, les parents n'avaient pas vu une fillette pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à l'entente de la fuite de son frère…

**Fin Flash back**

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur à la fic génial...d'un chapitre -_-''


End file.
